Entrega
by MissLouder
Summary: El mas grande temor de Kardia, se hace realidad; la técnica en su corazón se ha debilitado, ¿cómo logrará Dégel meter manos en el asunto, sino hay una fiebre de por medio? / Oneshot. Gaiden de Kardia.


Notas: Vuelvo una vez más con un one-shot de esta linda pareja. Debo anunciar, que pronto re-iniciare mi fic de "Venecia" (lo tenia abandonado) ¡pero volverá!

Dedicación: Regalo de navidad (bastante atrasado) para Pacozam. Feliz navidad, nene. Gracias por tu increíble amistad, eres increíble ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Entrega.<strong>

—x—

Grecia, XVIII.

Vaya misiones encomendaba el Patriarca a personas como él, donde ya hasta sabía, el inicio y fin de cada una. Empezaban siendo aburridas, para terminar siendo como una patada en la ingle, los que son hombres sabrán darle significado a su comparación.

Pero, para las mujeres, suponía que debía darle un mejor término, ¿qué tal…? ¿Una pérdida de tiempo? Aunque en su última misión en Rusia se enfrentó a unos de los jueces del infierno, Aiacos de Garuda.

Eso le encendió los ánimos aunque no hubiese sido una pelea precisamente real, ya que en medio de la pelea Pandora ordenó la retirada. Al parecer ya habían cumplido su objetivo de obtener una reliquia de sumo poder. Poco le importó el objeto porque su misión era escoltar a una mocosa junto a su padre hasta el extremo del país, en ningún momento le dijeron que debía proteger un objeto que ellos escondían en una torre.

Culminó su misión con un hastío descomunal, esa misión fue divertida sólo cuando se enfrentó a Aiacos. Ascendió hasta su templo para tomar las provisiones necesarias en manzanas para cuando el Patriarca descargara su riña sobre él. Sabía que había sido un descuido de él, pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Quizás después de la reprimenda obtuviera un castigo, así que no estaba de más tener instintos de supervivencia.

Se dio el gusto de saborear un gran trozo de esa exquisitez llamada fruta, donde se degustó del sabor mientras ascendía a Sagitario. Podría comer cientos de ella y aún así su gusto por ella no mermaría.

Llegando al templo de Acuario, decidió hacer una visita casera al protector del templo que sorpresivamente estaba en su biblioteca. No había la mínima necesidad de ser un vidente para adivinar la ubicación de Dégel, cuando no residía en la entrada de su templo.

Llegó a la puerta del recinto, encontrándolo frente a su escritorio, con el cristal cubriendo sus ojos y un libro sostenido entre sus dedos.

—Buenas, mi estimado Dégel — se anunció entrando por el marco de la puerta, no para darle un respingo o tomarlo de sorpresa; No, para nada. Simplemente era un aviso para que su compañero tuviera en cuenta que su lectura debía interrumpirse mientras él estuviera cerca.

Dégel despegó la mirada que tenía sobre el libro para dedicársela, su expresión seguía en estado neutral pero Kardia sabía reconocer hasta el más insignificante signo rasgado en esa placidez glacial. Aunque no la hubiese encontrado en ese momento.

— Bienvenido, Kardia — saludó regresando su vista al libro —. ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

El santo de Escorpio se acercó al escritorio palpando sus manos en la madera.

— Aburrida, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Dégel respondió con un sonido gutural, que no sorprendió a su compañero. Sabía que actualmente su mente se enfrascaba dentro de esas páginas y aumentaba la concentración cuando el residía cerca. Acuario estaba aprendiendo a ignorarlo de una manera tan presuntuosa, que sentía que se burlaba de él. Pero, eso no significaría, que él tampoco pudiese buscar otros medios para drenarle la paciencia. Acercó su uña escarlata bajo el mentón de Dégel incitándolo a levantar la vista, pese a las consecuencias de toparse esa penetrante mirada.

—Kardi...

Pero no alcanzó a culminar la palabra, siendo su boca callada en un fugaz beso. Y por fugaz, hacía referencia al simple roce entre sus bocas y en como el santo de Escorpio se alejó con esa sonrisa tallada en su rostro.

— Tranquilo, señor — dijo, aún manteniendo su aliento sobre el rostro de Acuario —. Me iré en unos minutos, y cuando me vaya, podrás regresar a tu lectura — se acercó nuevamente dejando otro prologando choque entre sus bocas, que ni Dégel se inmutó a rechazar —. Hoy podrás gozar de la tranquilidad de tu jodida lectura, debo ir con el Patriarca.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a creerte?

— ¡Que poca fe! — rompió la cercanía entre ellos, rotándose sobre sus talones para encaminarse a la salida. Sintiendo la mirada de su compañero clavada en su espalda, así que giró su vista con esa sonrisa cínica que tanto le caracterizaba —. O quizás me conoces lo suficiente, para deducir los verdaderos motivos.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Kardia? — su rostro volvió a endurecerse.

Kardia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, dando un cuarto mordisco a su amada fruta.

—El Patriarca me lo dirá. — terminó de reírse saliendo de la biblioteca, oyendo el último llamado de su compañero perderse entre las paredes del templo y su tímpano.

Se trasladó a Piscis saludando a su protector con la misma sonrisa. No quiso molestar a Albafica, ya que haber creado la incertidumbre en Dégel era meramente suficiente para dejarle plácidamente feliz.

Sabía que le iba a interceptar cuando llegara a Acuario, pero la más grande satisfacción recaía, al conocer la intransigencia de Dégel al no saber lo que hizo. Eso sin lugar a dudas le carcomería la cabeza hasta el punto de dejar la lectura y darle un espacio en su enigmática mente. Y eso para él, era el premio de consolación.

Una vez frente a las gigantescas puertas que daban vía al recinto Patriarcal, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, para luego tragar saliva. Logró tranquilizar el pequeño nerviosismo que le invadió, y sin más, poso las manos sobre ambas puertas y las empujó para adentrarse finalmente sin mayores problemas.

—Bienvenido, Kardia de Escorpio — otorgó el imponente Patriarca sentado en su trono —. Me alegro que hayas regresado.

— No creo que en la misión que me asigno hubiese perdido la vida — se arrodilló cumpliendo el debido respeto con él que había que dirigirse a ese hombre —. Quizás, hubiese muerto de aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? — ignoró las quejas del santo.

— Aburrida.

—Oh, entonces supongo que fue todo un éxito.

— No sabría darle ese tipo de valoración.

El Patriarca le observó atento.

—Viejo, te seré sincero, a las personas que me pediste escoltar le robaron un objeto que al parecer era importante. Ellos se desviaron del camino guiándome a una torre perdida en el bosque, pero, para cuando llegamos la torre había sido saqueada.

— ¿Qué tipo de objeto? — inquirió.

Kardia se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea, pero debe ser muy importante si la mismísima Pandora escoltada por el juez Aiacos fueron en su búsqueda.

El Patriarca reveló una pequeña sorpresa en las facciones de su rostro. Se levantó del trono bajando lentamente las escaleras, dándole a Kardia el mayor de los respiros al sentirle meramente cerca.

— Entonces imagino que impediste que se lo llevaran, ¿cierto?

El santo se incorporó, quedando frente a frente con el Patriarca.

—Nop. Sus órdenes eran escoltar a la mocosa y a su padre. No proteger lo que había en una torre abandonada. Pero si intente recuperarlo, pero Aiacos se interpuso. Para cuando me di cuenta, Pandora ya lo tenía en sus manos.

Sage frunció el entrecejo.

—Déjame ver si entendí tu relato — se extrajo el casco dorado, induciendo más inquietud en el santo de Escorpio —. Me dices que mientras los escoltabas, ellos te guiaron a una torre, ¿cierto?

Kardia asintió, con la mirada incrustada en la túnica del Patriarca.

—Pero, para cuando llegaron Pandora ya tenía el objeto en sus manos, ¿me equivoco? — el santo volvió a asentir con la cabeza —. Entiendo. Me pregunto cuál sería la función de ese objeto para que el ejército de Hades tome interés en él.

—Pues, aquí lo tienes para averiguarlo — extendió un pequeño trozo dorado en dirección al Patriarca.

—Oh, Kardia ¿lo recuperaste? — Sage pareció sorprendido al tomar en sus manos el objeto. Lo estudió unos momentos buscando en sus conocimientos históricos tipos de talismanes, reliquias u otros objetos que se asemejara al que tenía en mano —. Parece ser que recuperaste sólo una pieza, tiene ciertas aberturas que me dan a pensar que solo es una parte del verdadero. No consigo asemejarlo a algo que ya conozca, deberé tener todas las piezas.

—Ahí está el problema, viejo — titubeó, sintiendo el sudor bajarle por el cuello —. Ese objeto no se divide en partes, y tampoco se arma.

—Ah, ¿entonces a eso te referías con que no lo habías protegido...? — Dedujo Sage alzando ligeramente las cejas.

—Exactamente — afirmó como si estuvieran hablando la lógica más sencilla del porque uno más uno es dos —. Si no podía tenerlo, ellos tampoco. Así que lo destruí con mi uña.

—Oh... vaya idea — el Patriarca asintió mostrando una sonrisa, observando fugazmente el objeto y luego tener el cambio facial que Kardia tanto había esperado —. ¡Eres un completo idiota!

_¡Ja! Que inicie el verdadero espectáculo._

—x—

Salió del templo del Patriarca con una sanción de tres días de confinamiento en su templo; no se quejó en ningún momento, ya que en otros ángulos y en otras perspectivas la reprimenda pudo haber sido peor.

Bajó los escalones para iniciar su descenso, antes de sentir un dolor punzante en la zona principal de su pecho, su corazón.

Se mordió el labio cuando el dolor seguía insistiendo desde hace ya unos días, jadeó al momento y, su mano empezó a tener una serie de espasmos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Mejor...iría a recostarse por ese día, ya después de tres días iría a molestar a Dégel.

Aunque supuso que ese hombre tan arisco que de seguro, ya le estaría esperando en la entrada de su templo y para poder ir al suyo debía pasar obligatoriamente por ahí. Se recostó al pilar detrás de él, clamando un poco más de aire y, pensando unos minutos en como huir de la gélida situación que esperaba por él en el onceavo templo.

Después de divagar en su mente en busca de un escape, lo encontró. Pero, sólo una persona podía ayudarle y esperaba por lo más sagrado que tuviera clemencia de él. Se adentró nuevamente al templo buscando al Patriarca, quien después de reírse de su situación le ayudo en su escape.

Bien sabía que las teletrasportaciones en las doce casas eran imposibles, ya que gracias al campo sagrado que había creado su diosa siglos atrás, impedían ese acceso. Así que de esa forma el único método de ascender era a pie, claro, para los caballeros en general incluso a los dorados. Pero, existía una persona que podía desplazarse sin problemas por las doces casas y no era necesariamente "a pie" y ese persona era el Patriarca. Después de asegurar que no volvería a cometer tal estupidez (cosa que sabía que era mentira) el Patriarca le teletransportó a su templo.

¡Salvado!

Respiró hondo al estar nuevamente en su casa y haberse salvado del segundo sermón más polémico y más tedioso del que ya había recibido. Fue hasta su habitación caminando con lentitud, el dolor en su pecho aún tenía sus huellas sobre él. Quería recostarse un poco, ya que una cosa era tener dolor en el corazón, y otra era tener la abominable fiebre. Sabía que tenía que pensar en ello y en porqué no estaba empezando a sentir el calor, pero, su cabeza ahora no maquinaba con el engranaje de alerta. Quizás en la noche la técnica le avasallara con la intención de pulverizar sus huesos hasta convertirlos en cenizas, no había de que preocuparse. Pero sabía que en su mente había una neurona gritando "La técnica se debilita". Abrió la puerta de su habitación adentrándose con tranquilidad, donde la claridad de la luna reveló la silueta de una persona sentada cómodamente en su cama.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Kardia.

— ¡¿D-Dégel?!

El aludido sonrió acertando en sus conclusiones, sí Kardia buscaba otros métodos para exasperarle, él podía hacer lo mismo. Se levantó de la cama, echando su largo cabello hasta la parte trasera de su espalda. No llevaba sus lentes y tampoco signos de algún libro cerca de él, algo, que podía concluir que era un mal presagio.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó yendo de una vez al grano, desplazándose a un ritmo sosegado que solo podía impacientaba más al otro —. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Eres bastante obstinado — sonrió volviendo a sentir el nerviosismo recorrerle las venas, en vez de sangre —. O como dirías tú, eres alguien bastante pertinaz.

Dégel cerró los ojos curveando un poco sus comisuras.

—He tenido el tutor perfecto.

Kardia empezó a reír, para cuando su pecho inició el vaivén acelerando su corazón volviendo a tener otra punzada más violenta trancándole la risa al momento. Dégel tuvo la ligera impresión de verle encogerse, pero Kardia sabía ocultar su dolor de una manera sorprendente.

—Kardia — lo llamó buscando con sus manos el rostro cabizbajo de su compañero —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada — aseguró volviendo a incorporar su espalda —. No hay necesidad de preocuparte.

Dégel no pareció muy convencido, llevo sus manos al cuello de Kardia y con ello su frente toco la griega.

—Dégel…

El aludido se dio un tiempo en sentir la temperatura de su compañero, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar a diferencia que estaba sudando más que un pavo en noviembre.

—Ciertamente no tienes fiebre.

— ¡Lo ves! Exage-

—Pero eso no significa que te encuentres bien — interrumpió —. ¿Por qué me ocultas tanto tu estado de salud?

Kardia se hartó de la misma cantaleta que debe tragarse todo el tiempo, arrojándose a los brazos de Dégel con un ímpetu voraz, cayendo con un sonido sordo al suelo. Con su mano cubrió la cabeza de Dégel evitando con ello un daño mayor.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que quiero ahora?

—No quisiera imaginarlo. — ladeó la cabeza, ordenando un poco su mente después del impacto.

Su compañero rió por debajo, aún con sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de Acuario.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo.

—Y como dije, no quise imaginarlo — sonrió llevando su mano a la melena de Kardia, acariciando las hebras, enredando sus dedos entre los filamentos prodigándole una sensación acogedora para el Escorpión.

Con sus palmas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Acuario, se irguió para mirarle con más dedicación.

—Últimamente he estado teniendo dolores en el corazón…

— ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó dubitativo, descendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Kardia sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema, no sé desde cuando empezó — suspiró urgiendo sus manos bajo el tórax de Acuario, despegándolo del suelo para poder introducir su cabeza en el perfecto encaje que proporcionaba la curvatura de su cuello —. Temo, que la técnica se debilite y mi corazón aproveche eso para mandarme de una maldita vez al inframundo.

Dégel se lo pensó antes de responder, no quería admitir las hipótesis Kardia. Porque, bien sabía, que su respuesta era mucho más verídica a la que puede proporcionar su compañero. Kardia por su lado interpreto su silencio para luego sonreír, sabía que su compañero podía leerle la mente, aún sin tener ese tipo de virtudes en la lista de poderes que trae consigo la armadura de Acuario.

Se despegó del cuello, secundando su otra mano para pasarla por las rodillas levantándolo en peso. Lo trasladó hasta su cama, donde el cuerpo de Dégel fue tocando lentamente la colcha. Desde sus piernas hasta su cadera, y en modo de como si manejará dos químicos a punto de ser reacción, recostó la cabeza.

—No me hagas interpretar esto como una despedida, Kardia…

Escorpio no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que reveló en el fondo de su iris.

—Gracias por haber canjeado tanto tiempo con la muerte.

Dégel ahogó su respuesta, cuando Kardia volvió a gemir de dolor. Recostando la cabeza en su pecho, arrastrando el aire a sus pulmones. Seguía sin tener fiebre, y sin la fiebre él no podía hacer nada. Bendito sea el momento en que repudio ese calor, porque ahora más que nunca, deseaba que hiciera presencia. Kardia seguía temblando entre sus piernas buscando más de su contacto. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos dándole más calor que él que podía propiciar. Se sentía impotente, ver como un ser querido agonizaba ante él y, verse abstenido a tomar medidas en el asunto. Eso era el peor escenario para Dégel de Acuario.

Respiró hondo intentando no entrar más en pánico, empezó a quitar las armaduras de ambos hasta quedar sólo en sus ropas civiles. De ese modo, sería mejor el roce entre sus pieles, que Kardia se esforzaba por crear. Si eso aligeraba el dolor de su compañero, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Kardia rasgó una sonrisa al sentir la piel gélida de Dégel, esa amada piel. Buscó mayor comodidad entre su cuello y efectivamente allí la encontró. Cerrando sus ojos esperando a que su dolor se agudizará, hasta el punto en que la puta técnica volviera a funcionar.

— ¿Sabes…? — habló en tono suave, sonriendo, a sabiendas que desde un principio la muerte siempre estuvo arraigada en su cuerpo —. Mi más grande deseo, es morir en pie. Mantenerme en lo alto a pesar de todo. La idea de morir en una cama…me aterra.

—Kardia, por favor…déjame pensar — siseó Dégel, intentando dejar a un lado su angustia y pensar en cómo activar una vez más la técnica.

—Dégel — reprochó —. Sabes bien, que si la muerte viene por mi esta noche, ni tú, ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

Acuario se mordió el labio inferior, dándole a su compañero el espacio para expresar lo que posiblemente pudiesen ser unas palabras de despedida.

Kardia buscó enlazar sus dedos con los suyos, obteniendo éxito en su cometido. Empezó a contar su historia, cosa, que nunca había hecho. Hablar sobre él, y como había terminado en ese estado, era algo que había reservado para el lecho de muerte. Pero, por el lado de Kardia, sabía que si iba a morir esa noche, la única persona digna en saber todo su pasado, era su compañero de armas, Dégel de Acuario.

Tenía solo diez años, cuando fue dejado como una basura en un hospital. La causa era simple:

—Su corazón no soportará más de un año — recitó las palabras que había escuchado del mismo doctor que le atendía —. Cuando escuche eso, simplemente más que sentirme impactado, me eche a reír.

Dégel le acarició la espalda en un suave vaivén, mientras aún su respiración era dificultosa. Pero aun así, Kardia seguía hablando. Confesando que, cuando te imponen un límite de vida ¿para qué darle valoración a las palabras "ten cuidado"? si de igual forma iba morir, ya sea tarde o temprano, simplemente iba a morir. Así que sólo le restaba, disfrutar su vida al máximo. Disfrutar hasta el último segundo de su efímera vida.

—Me gusta eso de ti. — confesó Dégel en el tiempo que Kardia se dio una pausa para volver a soportar las inducciones de dolor —. Realmente, me gusta esa forma de pensar.

Kardia sonrió y buscó besarle la boca. Donde delineó esas delicadas comisuras con los suyos, la cabeza de Dégel volvió a tocar la almohada y todo su peso recayó en él.

—Cuando creí que iba a morir en unas ruinas, un hombre apareció — dijo urgiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de su compañero, aquella camisa bañada en la pulcritud total —. Ese hombre me dijo, que tenía el potencial de _arder como Antares._

Dégel arqueó las cejas levemente. Donde Kardia se recostó sobre su torso junto a él, y le giró también para que sus miradas se enlazaran.

—Él me había explicado, que la sangre de Athena poseía un gran poder divino que podía alargar mi vida…tan eterna como la de él. Pero yo le di un parado al momento, yo solo quería vivir el tiempo necesario. No quería vivir para siempre.

Acuario no ocultó su sonrisa y besó la frente de Kardia, quien prosiguió con su relato; Continuó diciendo que ese hombre al mencionar el poder que poseía la sangre de esa diosa, podía otorgársela a él y con ello una vida más duradera. Porque esa sangre divina también corría por sus venas, y era por eso, que había vivido eternamente. Pero claro, no le mencionó que esa sangre le iba a convertir en una estufa humana. Aunque aún si le hubiese advertido, habría accedido de igual forma.

—Así que es por la sangre de la señorita Athena, que tu cuerpo aumenta de esa forma la temperatura corporal — acotó Dégel, uniendo los cabos sueltos y ver en el enlace; la tan simple solución —. ¡Kardia, eres un genio!

Kardia abrió los ojos en par.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca creí oír eso de tus labios, no cabe duda que voy a morir.

Dégel le apuñaló con la mirada e hizo afán en levantarse, pero Kardia le sostuvo por un brazo.

—Aún no llego a la parte que quería contarte, Dégel.

Acuario le observó incrédulo unos minutos, para luego volver a tumbarse junto a él. Ya sabía cómo ayudar a Kardia, y la señorita Sasha era una de ellas. Así que iba a dejarle hablar, no era que tuviera muchas alternativas.

— A ver, ¿qué es? — indagó una vez más, sólo para dejarle satisfecho.

—Ese hombre, se parecía mucho a ti…— sonrió nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿A mí? — alzó una ceja —. ¿En qué sentido?

—Su expresión, era similar a la tuya. La forma de hablar, de caminar y, a él también le rodeaba un aura helada.

Dégel abrió los ojos en par, tomándolo por los hombros, después de la conclusión que conllevó el análisis de sus palabras.

— ¿El hombre te dijo su nombre, Kardia? — intentó ocultar su urgencia en la pregunta bañada en la total serenidad, pero por dentro, la duda empezó a alborotarse al punto de sentirse ansioso.

Kardia negó con la cabeza.

—Pero si me dijo algo interesante — subió su mano acariciando las hebras verdosas que se despeñaban hasta su rostro —. "No te preocupes por lo futuro, habrá _un_ alguien que podrá aliviar tu dolor"

Acuario después de acertar una vez en su comparación, le rodeó con los brazos sonriendo de una manera bastante inusual, que hasta al mismo Kardia desconcertó.

— ¿Dégel…?

— "Tu poder algún día, aliviara el dolor de otra persona" — citó suavemente al oído de su compañero —. Eso me había dicho mi maestro antes de irse.

—Espera…— Kardia se mostró sorprendido, de la misma forma en la que su compañero —. ¿Tu maestro era un viejo ermitaño, con más cabello que una…?

—Kardia…— interrumpió con una sonrisa —. Sí, era así.

El griego empezó a reír suavemente, abrazando con más fuerza a su compañero.

—Que irónico, ese viejo… enlazó nuestros caminos.

Dégel correspondió el afecto, sonriendo levemente.

—Sabía que nos encontraríamos. Me confió tu corazón.

—Me cae bien tu maestro — formuló, antes de empezar a dormitar. Dégel le besó suavemente los labios, y se dispuso a ir con Sasha en busca de su sangre. Salió de la habitación, tomando nuevamente la armadura en su cuerpo notando que había alguien llegando al templo de Escorpio.

— ¿Patriarca? — mencionó sorprendido —. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿qué hace aquí?

El Patriarca sólo extendió su mano, mostrando entre sus dedos un frasco de cristal que parecía albergar en su interior un líquido de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Eso…es? ¿Cómo supo?

—Date prisa, o será demasiado tarde — Sage sonrió, empezando a darse vuelta —. Sus cosmos son demasiado obvios. Además, debemos mantenerlo con vida para que te cuente que idiotez cometió en su misión. Dejé el segundo sermón a tu cargo.

Dégel no pudo contener una sonrisa, acatando la orden e hizo una reverencia despidiendo los últimos pasos del Patriarca. Había una brillante sonrisa tallada en su rostro, dos motivos la acompañaban: El primero, había que nacer quizás unas diez veces más sí deseas ocultarle algo al Patriarca y la segunda, se sentía feliz que su relación con Kardia no fuese precisamente una jugarreta de los dioses.

—Gracias, maestro — caminó una vez más hasta el interior de la habitación, vertiendo ese líquido escarlata entre sus dedos —. Cuidaré lo que me entregó, el corazón de Kardia me pertenece.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales:<span> Para aquellos que no lo saben, en el extra del gaiden de Kardia; Fue Krest quien le impuso la técnica diciéndole que su corazón podía "Arder como Antares" y suplantarlo a él. Pero Kardia se negó, diciendo que el solo quería vivir al máximo y no una vida eterna ya que el sólo quería hacer algo productivo con su vida. Claramente, se revela que Krest no le mencionó a Kardia en como la sangre de Athena le proporcionaría semejantes fiebres pero yendo a lo mas irónico del caso, es que Krest fue maestro de nuestro querido Dégel. Así que ustedes, ¿Qué pueden concluir? Mi conclusión es que Krest era fujoshi x'D


End file.
